Gone
by QyNo
Summary: Menjadi egois terkadang memang diperlukan. Tetapi, menjaga emosi jauh lebih dipentingkan. Jaehyun yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang arsitek profesional harus rela menanggung rasa bersalah selama hidupnya. [NCT Fanfic. GS!. Family. Brothership. Angst. Hurt]


Hari ini cukup cerah bila dibandingkan dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Sang mentari tanpa ragu bersinar menyombongkan kemilau cahayanya. Dan wanita berambut panjang itu masih terlelap diantara guling dan bantal yang tercecer.

"Kakak, bangun! Lihatlah matahari yang sedang menertawakanmu" Tidak ada jawaban. Bahkan sosok yang terbaring itu semakin menenggelamkan diri didalam selimut.

"Taeyong!" dan wanita itu bangkit meninggalkan ranjang kearah kamar mandi. Sang ibu yang melihat tingkah putri sulungnya tersebut hanya bisa mendengus sebelum melangkah kearah dapur.

.

"Ibuuuuu. Adik mengambil coklatku lagi!" adu Taeyong kala melihat sang adik yang kabur dengan membawa dua bungkus coklat miliknya.

"Berbagilah dengan adikmu sendiri" balasan yang membuat Taeyong mencibir dalam hati.

"Aku main" pamit Taeyong. Sang ibu langsung menatap lekat pada wanita yang baru berusia sembilan belas itu dengan intens.

"Tidak jauh?" tanyanya setelah melihat pakaian yang Taeyong kenakan terbilang sangat santai.

"Hanya dirumah Ten"

"Baiklah. Hati-hati. Sampaikan salam ibu untuk Ten dan keluarganya" Taeyong memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan sang ibu yang menggelikan.

Ayolah, siapa yg tidak kenal Chittaphㅡ atau panggil saja dia Ten yang terkenal dengan hobi menindik daun telinganya itu? Rumah wanita yang begitu lengket dengannya layaknya lem itu bahkan tidak sampai dua ratus meter dari rumahnya. Hanya beberapa menit melangkah, kediaman keluarga Ten pun sudah terlihat. Ibu nya benar-benar.

Pergi dengan hanya berbekal ponsel digenggamannya, langkah Taeyong seirama dengan nada yang ia senandungkan.

"Phon! Chittaphon~" Sapa Taeyong didepan pintu rumah Ten yang terbuka sedikit.

"Ta! Chittㅡ"

"Ah, Taeyong" sapa ibu Ten, membuka lebar pintu dan mempersilahkan sang tamu masuk.

"Langsung saja kekamar Ten. Dia sudah menunggumu untuk memamerkan kamera barunya"

Ten dan dirinya memang sudah sangat lama berteman. Wajar saja jika keluarga masing-masing telah mengenal dengan baik. Tidak seperti Ten yang begitu bar-bar dihadapan orang tua Taeyong, Taeyong justru sedikit menjaga image nya dihadapan orang tua Ten.

"Aku kekamar Ten ya, Ma. Permisi"

Mereka pun tidak segan memanggil orang tua sang sahabat dengan panggilan yang sama. Tentu saja para orang tua tidak keberatan tentang masalah itu.

.

Taeyong masih berguling-guling diatas kasur Ten yang lebar dengan beringas, membuat sang empu yang melihat mencebik kesal.

"Berhentilah mengacak kasurku, Tae!"

Taeyong masih asyik dengan dunianya tanpa mendengarkan protesan Ten.

"Ta~ eeeeey~"

Bruk

Itu suara bantal yang dilempar mengenai wajah Ten.

"Taeyong sialan! Ini sakit, bodoh! Berhenti menghancurkan kasurku" raung Ten dan menindih tubuh Taeyong.

"Menyingkir dari atasku, Chittaphon!"

Dan perang dunia ketiga pun tidak bisa dihindarkan.

...

"Kedokteran dan kau tidak boleh membantah!" Lelaki paruh baya itu berkacak pinggang.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali aku tidak mau, ayah!" lelaki yang lebih muda menatap sosok yang dipanggil ayah itu dengan tatapan nyalang.

"Berani kau melawanku?" tangannya terangkat, bersiap menghantam wajah mulus sang anak jika saja sang ibu tidak menahannya.

"Ayah!"

"Aku akan mengambil jurusan arsitektur atau tidak sama sekali!" dan lelaki itu pergi dengan penuh emosi.

.

...

.

Manik tajamnya masih mencari sesuatu yang dibutuhkan sampai pada rak kedua dari bawah, matanya langsung berbinar dan mengambil satu pack coklat kesukaannya.

Melangkah kearah kasir dan menyapa sang kasir dengan riang.

"Malam yang dingin. Cuaca yang tidak begitu bagus. Bukan begitu, Kak?" ucapnya seraya menyerahkan beberapa barang yang dibelinya.

"Kau benar, Tae. Jaga kesehatanmu karena cuaca seperti sekarang sangat mudah untuk terserang penyakit" Kasir lelaki bername-tag Moon Taeil menjawabnya tak kalah ramah.

"Dimana kak Hansol? Apa kak Taeil bertugas seorang diri?" Taeyong mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut minimarket.

"Hansol sedang mendata barang dibelakang, ini belanjaanmu totalnya duabelas ribu lima ratus won"

"Ini uangnya" sembari menunggu uang kembalian, Taeyong mencari barang yang telah ia beli.

"Ini kembaliannya, lima ratus won" perkataan Taeil dihiraukan oleh Taeyong yang masih sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Apa ada yang terlupa?" tanya Taeil.

"AH, DAPAT! Ini" Taeyong mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam dua buah susu kotak dan vitamin. Mengganti uang kembalian lima ratus won dan struk belanjanya dengan susu juga vitamin di tangan Taeil.

"Tidak perlu, Taeㅡ"

"Seperti yang kakak bilang, cuaca seperti sekarang rentan penyakit. Jadi, jaga kesehatan juga ya kak! Jangan lupa membaginya dengan kak Hansol"

"Terima kasih, Taeyong"

.

Mobil Audi R8 berwarna silver keluaran tahun 2012 melesat dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, membelah jalanan pinggiran kota yang lenggang dimalam sunyi.

Sang pengendara yang diliputi emosi semakin menginjak lebih dalam pedal gas mobil kesayangannya tanpa fikir panjang. Setitik cairan bening dipelupuk matanya menetas tanpa disadari.

Sampai pada sebuah mobil truk terlihat ugal-ugalan didepannya, lelaki bermarga Jung membanting stir dan semuanya terasa gelap. Badannya terasa ringan seiring kesadarannya yang perlahan lenyap.

Tanpa menyadari karena kelakuannya, seorang yang tak berdosa menjadi korban.

.

...

.

"Selamat pagi, Taeyongie" Ten membuka salam dengan hangat. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengganti vas berisikan setangkai mawar peach yang telah layu diatas nakas dengan dua tangkai mawar merah yang segar.

Setelah selesai, ia mendudukan diri disamping ranjang dengan tangan yang sibuk mencari buku didalam tas seraya mengumpat mengingat kelakuan adiknya yang semakin kurang ajar.

"Sampai dimana kemarin?" Matanya mencari halaman terakhir yang ia baca. Jangan ingatkan untuk melipat atau menandai halaman terakhir yang dibaca olehnya, kau hanya akan mendapat tatapan sinis olehnya karena meragukan daya ingat seorang Ten. Meski pada akhirnya Ten membaca ulang beberapa halaman yang sudah ia bacakan kemarin.

"Ah~ Aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk membaca. Aku ingin cerita saja, jadi dengar dengan baik ya" Dan Ten pun memulai curhatannya meski tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali.

"Hari ini Tern berulah lagi. Masih terlalu pagi dan dia mengawali hari dengan buruk. Itu sebabnya aku begitu _badmood_ meski jam masih menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Ten. Hehehe" cengiran khas seorang Chittaphon.

"Berbicara tentang jam, hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu lama. Ada janji dengan beberapa teman, kuharap kau tidak keberatan" tangan Ten terulur meraih jemari Taeyong dengan lembut, mengusapnya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Saat diluar tadi, ibumu bilang Minhyung yang akan menjagamu hari ini. Kurasa itu adalah waktu yang bagus untukmu berbicara dengannya"

"Hahaha. Aku memberimu solusi tentang hubungan kalian sementara aku masih tidak bisa berbicara dengan adikku sendiri. Bukankah itu miris?" Wanita berkebangsaan Thailand itu mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

"Adikmu, melihat kau terbaring seperti ini membuatnya sedih, Yong. Minhyung juga menangis saat mendapat kabar kau kecelakaan. Aku melihat sendiri ketakutan dimatanya saat melihat kau berlumuran darah"

"Sering aku berfikir, apakan Tern akan seperti Minhyung saat mendapat kabar aku kecelakaan? Aku sendiri bahkan meragukannya"

.

Pria dengan jas putih khas dokter itu mendekat kearah ranjang. Matanya menatap beberapa perban yang membalut tubuh putranya dengan rapih.

"Dia sudah sadar. Kuharap kau tidak akan menekannya lagi untuk menjadi seorang dokter" Wanita paruh baya itu menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Biarkan Jaehyun memilih jalannya sendiri" isaknya kini mulai terdengar diiringi air mata yang tumpah.

"Sudahi semua ini, Yunho. Cukup Jaemin yang pergi. Jangan biarkan Jaehyun menyusul adiknya" tanpa bisa ditahan, wanita itu berlutut dihadapan sang suami dengan tangisan yang memilukan.

"Biarkan aku menjadi seorang ibu yang layak untuk anaknya"

.

...

.

Hari berlalu begitu cepat. Minggu pun berganti menjadi bulan. Bagai secepat cahaya, waktu bergulir begitu saja tanpa disadari.

Begitu banyak yang berubah sejak kecelakaan dua bulan silam. Dampaknya begitu dirasa oleh orang terdekat si korban maupun pelaku.

Sampai saat ini, Jaehyun menjalani perawatan lebih intensif untuk kesembuhannya. Sementara Taeyong masih menikmati tidur panjangnya.

"Ten, sudah makan?" Ten yang tengah mengamati wajah Taeyong terlonjak mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan.

"Sudah, ayah. Kemana ibu dan Minhyung?" tanya Ten yang memang belum melihat ibu dan adik dari Taeyong.

"Ibu mengambil beberapa keperluan dirumah ditemani Minhyung. Ten tidak pergi main?" Ten menggeleng sebelum kembali mengamati Taeyong.

"Siapa yang akan main denganku kalau Taeyong tidak mau membuka matanya? Temanku hanya Taeyong"

"Apa yang sering diceritakan Taeyong padamu?" tanya Donghae kembali.

"Banyak hal. Mungkin dikarenakan sama-sama seorang anak pertama dikeluarga"

Ten menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Anak perempuan dengan banyak ketakutan lebih tepatnya" lirihan yang hanya terdengar olehnya seorang diri.

.

...

.

Ibu Taeyong sudah lelah. Ia menyerah pada waktu yang enggan mengalah. Menanti kepastian yang tak bertepi, wanita paruh baya itu menggeleng dihadapan sang suami.

"Ibu tidak mau menyiksa Kakak lebih lama"

"Satu bulan lagi, Bu. Ayah mohon, sebulan lagi" pinta Ayah yang kini berurai air mata.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa Minhyung mendengar pembicaraan keduanya didepan pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Terlebih perkataan sang ibu yang begitu menohok hatinya.

 _'Bangunlah, kak! Setidaknya biarkan aku menebus kesalahanku'_

 _._

...

.

Siang itu Ten tengah mengupas sebuah apel saat ketukan pintu ruang rawat Taeyong terdengar.

Ten memang sering menemani Taeyong jika ada waktu senggang, keluarganya maupun keluarga Taeyong pun tidak mempermasalahkannnya. Jadi, ia kenal banyak orang yang mengenal Taeyong. Hanya saja, kali ini Ten berfikir keras untuk mengingat siapa lelaki tampan dihadapannya.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?" tawar Ten ramah.

"Biarkan aku masuk" Ten sangat ingin mengumpat mendengar perkataan lelaki dihadapannya ini.

"Maaf, tapiㅡ" dengan tidak sopan, lelaki itu menerobos pintu yang hanya dibuka setengah oleh Ten.

Menghampiri lelaki itu dengan jengkel, Ten hampir menyeret lelaki bersurai kecoklatan itu jika saja lelaki itu tidak berlutut didekat ranjang sahabatnya. Memohon maaf layaknya seorang rakyat jelata kedapatan menghina sang raja dan dijatuhi hukuman mati.

Ten menggaruk pelipisnya, bingung menghadapi situasi sebelum pendengarannya mendengar sebuah pernyataan dari lelaki yang kini terisak hebat.

 _"Maafkan aku. Andai aku bisa, aku akan memohon pada Tuhan untuk menukar keadaanmu denganku. Maafkan aku yang membuatmu seperti ini"_

 _._

...

.

Donghae harus rela putri kesayangannya pergi meninggalkannya. Merelakan kepergian wanita yang begitu menyukai coklat dengan perasaan ikhlas dan lapang. Meski setitik harap selalu tertanam didalam hatinya yang terdalam.

Sejak lelaki yang mengakui kesalahannya datang memohon maaf, Taeyong yang dalam kondisi koma sempat kejang sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Dihadapan orang terkasih, diiringi isak juga doa yang menyertai, Taeyong akhirnya memilih untuk pergi.

Taeyong kini telah terbebas dari rasa sakit yang dideritanya selama lima bulan kebelakang. Melawati hari ulang tahun sang ayah, melewatkan kemeriahan natal dan tahun baru, juga yang terakhir melewatkan ulang tahun sang sahabat, Ten.

Manik hitam pekatnya tidak akan lagi terlihat sejak saat itu. Tidak ada lagi suara cempreng yang memisahkan perkelahian Minhyung dengan sang ayah. Tidak ada lagi coklat yang sengaja ia simpan dikulkas agar diambil sang adik. Takkan ada lagi yang menyapa hangat kasir minimarket tempatnya berbelanja. Dan kegilaan lainnya bersama Ten.

 _Yang ada kini hanya kenangan, juga sebuah luka yang menganga lebar._

 ** _킅_**

 _Bgr, Mon. Oct. 30. 17_

 _02.14_

Balik lagi dengan ff (yg katanya) hurt/angst

Bahkan gak yakin sama judulnya juga wkwkwk

Iyain aja biar aku seneng hehehehe

Lagi pengen yang mellow-mellow gegara saling curhat susahnya jadi anak sulung dikeluarga, apalagi cewek ㅠㅠ

Malah curhat ㅡ_ㅡ

See ya, di cerita selanjutnya hehehe


End file.
